Dragon Meets Ghost
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: A prequel to my other AD:JL fanfic, The Last Huntsgirl. Gramps and Jake go to Amity Park to investigate a report of a magical being revealing itself to the public. Instead, they end up getting more than they bargained for... K plus just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to start my story with an explanation. This occurs after Hong Kong Longs, but before The Last Huntsgirl (for those of you who do not know, that is one of my fanfics). This also occurs before Phantom Planet. Everyone knowing Danny's identity seems like a hassle to me.  
I decided to write this because the sequel to The Last Huntsgirl involves Jake already knowing Danny, and vice versa. How that happened seemed necessary to me.  
I do not own AD:JL _or_ DP  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

Dragon Meets Ghost

In NYC-

Jake was complaining. Again.

"Why do we have to go to Amity Park, Gramps?" he whined for the one hundredth time.

"We need to investigate the reports of a magical creature that lets itself be shown. Your family is coming as well, to meet one of your father's college 'buddies' I believe."

Jake pouted and sulked. He didn't want to leave NYC. He liked the big city. Amity Park sounded so… small. It was bad enough going on a vacation to a small town in the middle of nowhere, but even worse to have to work on the vacation. However, he was powerless to prevent his family's decision. So on the day of departure, he waved goodbye to Trixie and Spud, gave Rose a farewell kiss, and followed his family into the van. As they started driving, his dad and Haley already began to sing some little kid songs. He groaned and slid down in his seat. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

In Amity Park-

Danny had just been told that morning. One of his dad's 'college buddies' was coming over and bringing his family with him.

"At least they aren't staying at your house," Sam reminded him as he fumed silently.

"Yeah, if you're lucky they'll realize how weird your parents are and leave almost right away," Tucker said optimistically.

"That's the problem. I'm _never_ lucky. If I'm unlucky, which is probably the case, these New Yorkers are going to be all uppity because they're from New York," Danny said dismally.

Despite his friends' attempts, Danny's behavior did not improve. Instead, it gradually got worse. By the time the van had pulled up at Fentonworks, Danny didn't want to leave his room.

"You're going to come whether you want to or not!" Maddie had said hotly and then dragged Danny out of his room. He stood on the doorstep. It was what, 1 in the morning? It felt like that at least.

"Why hello there, Jack!" a cheerful voice said from the van. The van doors opened and the Long family spilled out, Fu Dog and Gramps included.

Jake stood up and stretched. He saw a boy probably a year or so older than him. He seemed to be in as much of a bad temper as he was. Jake nodded.

"Hey." The boy shrugged.

Jake and his family followed them into the house. They were going to stay the night and then leave for their hotel. Inside, Jake introduced himself to the boy.

"My name's Jake." The boy was silent for a moment. After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"My name's Danny."

* * *

**And so begins my new story. I'll probably start the sequel to The Last Huntsgirl soon, maybe before this story is finished. Depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to let everyone know…  
Ideas for Dreambending and The Two Kinds of Halfas can still be sent in! I really appreciate them!  
My favorite character EVAH from my most favoritest book has come to make an announcement! YAY!!!!  
*Queen Warbeak walks into the room and fixes all the readers with her razor-sharp stare* "DragonPrincess19 don't own Danny Phantomworm or AD:JL. Or Redwall, the best book in the world."  
"No one calls Danny Phantom a worm! Especially some silly little bird!" Sam calls from backstage. *Warbeak flies backstage and begins to fight with Sam. Scuffles are heard and shredded pieces of clothing fly out*  
Me: "Ooooookaaaaaaay. Please R&R!"**

* * *

Dragon Meets Ghost Chapter Two

Jake fell back on his bed. There was something weird about Danny, he could tell. His stance wasn't very trustworthy, and he had the look that only seasoned warriors get, the one that said, "I've seen horrible things." **(A/N I've just started reading the Redwall books again, so I'm sorry if some of the formal language gets into my stories!)**

"Danny isn't a magical creature," he muttered to himself. But at the same time, a little thought was niggling at him. He wasn't quite sure that Danny was what he seemed to be…

* * *

In Danny's room-

Danny knew that Jake Long wasn't what he seemed to be. His ghost sense hadn't gone off, but you never knew…

"Maybe Jake is an alien," he whispered to himself and chuckled dryly. Well, there was such a thing as ghosts, so why not aliens?

"Or unicorns, or trolls, or fairies…" Danny smiled as a thought came to mind. "Or dragons…" He laughed again. Yeah right! As if dragons actually existed. Trolls, maybe, but dragons, except for Aragon and Theodora, there wasn't the slightest possibility that dragons actually existed.

"However, he had no clue that right next door, a dragon was having as much trouble getting to sleep as he was…" Danny bolted upright.

"Whowasthat!" he gasped and went ghost. Uh oh. Did I accidentally say that? Oops.

Danny decided to ignore the noise and turned human again. It hadn't been anything. Maybe just Jake Long next door talking in his sleep.

"Maybe _he's_ a dragon," Danny murmured and laughed. The he turned over. It was time to go to sleep.

* * *

Behind the scenes-

"Whew!" the author said. "I thought I had really messed up that time. Nothing like having your characters figure out the end before it actually happens. Then it gets _really_ crazy." The author brushed her hair off her face, relieved. Then she cracked her knuckles and put her fingers back on the keyboard.

"Okay, there won't be any more interruptions from me, no need to worry!" DragonPrincess19 called out to her readers.

"Awwww…" said Arbora, futureauthor13, and Zodiac Sefirosu, but DragonPrincess19 fixed them with a glare and they stopped.

* * *

The next day in Amity Park-

Jake was lounging outside, daydreaming about Rose. He hadn't done a dream date with her last night. He had been too tired. But tonight he was definitely going to visit her. He needed to ask her about Danny Fenton. Maybe she would know. He touched his pocket where his Dream Charm **(A/N I'm sorry if I didn't call it the right name. Please let me know if I did!) **usually was. It wasn't there! He gasped and ran back inside. He had to get the Dream Charm. He raced upstairs to see Danny Fenton emerging from the room he had stayed in last night. He was examining what looked like a small bracelet.

"That's mine!" Danny looked up.

"Yours?" he asked, wearing a bemused expression.

"Yes, mine! My girlfriend gave it to me!" Jake made a swipe for it but Danny easily evaded it and raised an eyebrow.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Don't act so surprised!" Haley emerged from a room behind Danny and saw what he was holding. She caught Jake's eye.

"Look!" Jake shouted and pointed out the window. Danny turned. Haley quickly grew wings and flew up, grabbing Jake's Dream Charm. She landed behind Danny and lost the wings. She then walked over to Jake and dropped the Dream Charm in his waiting hand.

"Wha-" Danny started to say and then stopped. Jake began to laugh.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Danny turned from Haley to Jake.

"How did you-?" Jake was still laughing.

"Give me some love, H," he said and high-fived Haley. Then the two Longs walked down the stairs, leaving a very confused Fenton behind them.

* * *

Back in front of Fentonworks-

"You know, if I ever told Mom you had almost let Danny get a hold of the Dream Charm, you wouldn't ever be allowed to use it again," Haley said conversationally. Jake glared at her, the brief moment of brother/sisterhood forgotten.

"Yes, I know that. Which is why you won't tell Mom that. If you don't, I won't tell her you used your dragon powers to visit the library after hours," Jake said, thus indebting her. Haley grinned.

"Touché." She watched her older brother go off to find a skate park, and, not for the first time, wished that she had an older sister. An older sister would be _so _much fun. **(A/N she gets her wish in The Last Huntsgirl!)**

* * *

At the Nasty Burger-

Danny was sitting with Sam and Tucker.

"These people are weird! I came across this bracelet in the house, and Jake came up and started yelling at me about how it was his. It was weird too, like glowing or something. Then it disappeared out of my hands, and it was in his little sister's hands. They are definitely out of the ordinary," Danny said.

Sam grinned.

"Danny, relax. To be involved with your dad when he was in college, they'd _have _to be out of the ordinary."

"Yeah. You're overreacting, dude," Tucker pitched in. Danny looked out of a conveniently placed window near their booth.

"I don't know," he said doubtfully.

* * *

Back behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 frowned as she composed a PM to her close friend futureauthor13. It was about a new story she was thinking of starting.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be working on Dreambending, The Two Kinds of Halfas _and _Dragon Meets Ghost?" a voice asked. The author glared and turned the volume on her computer down. She had been listening to Andante Festivo **(A/N really great piece. I recommend it)**.

"NO MORE BEHIND THE SCENES THINGS!" she shouted… at herself? Ooookaaayy.

"Ugghh," the author said and smashed her head on the keyboard.

* * *

**About the new story thing… *blushes* Yeah, I just got the idea. If you have a strong opinion on me getting to The Two Kinds of Halfas and/or Dreambending, let me know by voting on the poll now open on my profile!  
This chapter was rather random…  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vote for the story I will publish first! Dreambending or The Two Kinds of Halfas?  
It's on my profile. The clock is ticking, VOTE!  
I don't really have anything else to say… oh yeah!  
*Emma Long walks up to a microphone* "Is it working? Okay, DragonPrincess19 does not own DP or AD:JL, only the brilliant plot and ideas. Remember, if you have any questions about me, send them in and DragonPrincess19 will post them on her profile, along with the answers!"  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

Dragon Meets Ghost Chapter Three

Jake was unpacking at the hotel. He got his own bed, bathroom, kitchen corner, and yet he was unhappy. Well, he couldn't use the kitchen corner because he didn't know how to cook, but that's not the reason he was unhappy. He was unhappy because he was stuck in Amity Park when he could be in NYC. He groaned and flopped on the bed. Then something caught his eye.

"_Please enjoy the free cable TV."_ Jake read the note on his bedstand and grinned. Well, maybe there were some perks. He took the remote and flipped through the channels. He stopped abruptly when he came across something he hadn't seen before.

"_Danny Phantom, Amity Park's own resident ghost, has returned with a younger sister!"_ an overly peppy announcer said on the TV. There was a picture of a ghost in a black and white haz-mat suit in the corner of the screen. Jake frowned. That kid looked familiar. He hit the pause button and the picture on the screen froze.

"Sweet!" Now this was his kind of TV. He enlarged the picture, and as it got bigger, the more certain Jake was that he had seen this kid somewhere before. But he didn't know where. He groaned and went back to the stupid news announcement.

"_This girl, whom the public has started calling Danielle Phantom, is highly skilled."_ Jake drifted off and jumped up abruptly when the door to his hotel room opened. It was Danny Fenton. He walked in the room and stopped when he saw what was on the TV.

"That is not true!"

* * *

Behind the scenes once more-

DragonPrincess19 toyed with the idea of changing what Danny had said. She had just come across the exact same phrase in German class that day, and was sort of bored... But sort of, because how can anyone be bored when they're writing a fanfic?

"Stimmt nicht!"

"Hmmmm....." (or in German, "Tja....") She shook her head. Danny wasn't the type to randomly spout German. Unlike herself, she thoguht with a grin. Then she finally decided to stop procrastinating and write more of her story.

* * *

Back in Amity Park-

Both of the boys felt a weird bout of Deja Vu, but ignored it.

"That's not true!" The announcer had just been talking about how Danny Phantom had a Florida shaped brithmark. **(A/N Yes, this is from Phantom Planet) **Jake raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know?" Danny turned as pale as the ghostboy.

"I-I" he stammered and then ran out of the room. Jake frowned as he changed the channels. He finally stopped and decided to watch Mythbusters **(A/N Which, by the way, I don't own)**. However, even things blowing up could not change his mood.

There was definitely something weird about Daniel Fenton.

* * *

Over at Fentonworks, in Danny's room-

"I'm telling you, he definitely suspects something!" Danny tried to explain to his critical audience, which was composed of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Really, well, I wonder why? It wouldn't have to do with your parents being ghosthunters, would it?"

"Jazz has a point," Sam agreed. "It seems completely unlikely, especially to some kid from NYC. I'm surprised he hasn't asked to go home after being completely weirded out by your parents' obsession with ghosts."

"Actually, he has been complaining," Danny put in, angry that he was being overwhelmed.

"Yeah, but his parents seem perfectly fine about the ghost thing. I even heard his dad and your dad getting into an argument about magical creatures," Tucker piped up because the author decided to give him a break and let him talk.

"He was about to say something about Jake when Mrs. Long stopped him," Jazz said, agreeing. It was pretty obvious that they respected Mrs. Long over Jonathan. It was sort of like how most people would choose Maddie over Jack.

"Maybe you can turn the tables and start to do some, ahem, invisible infiltration," Sam suggested. However, she was met with blank stares from Tucker and Danny. She sighed. "Spy on him invisibly!"

"Ohhh..." Danny and Tucker said, nodding in revelation. Jazz snickered behind her hands.

At Fentonworks, but later, around supper-

Jack, being Jack, had invited the Long family over. There were several incidents that were suspicious to Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. (Jack had also invited Sam and Tucker to stay)

First, the dog seemed to almost speak until Jake kicked him, hard. The dog had then glared at Jake for several minutes.

Second, Haley hid her plate of lukewarm food under the table, and when Jake distracted everyone, no one, except Danny, had not seen Haley duck her head under the table and a resulting bright flash. When everyone looked back, Haley's plate was steaming.

Third, Jonathan was about to say things about dragons at least ten times, but each time he was stopped by either Mrs. Long or Jake.

Fourth, Jake just looked suspicious.

Danny was determined just what he was suspicious of.

* * *

Back behind the scenes-

The author sighed as she saved the chapter. Finally, she could work on Chapter Four.

* * *

**Please vote for Dreambending or The Two Kinds of Halfas on my poll! It's on my profile, please check it out!  
Please also send in any questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad that people are voting! However, I would appreciate it if more people voted.  
Updates on my profile! Find out just what exactly The Two Kinds of Halfas is going to be about.  
Please R&R!  
I do not own AD:JL or DP.

* * *

**

Dragon Meets Ghost Chapter Four

In Fentonworks-

Danny peered out of his room. Both his parents were asleep and Jazz was ready if they woke up. She could cover him easily. He nodded and closed his door silently. He went ghost and flew out the window. Or at least he tried to.

"Ouch!" He banged his head on the closed window. He had forgotten it was closed.

"I knew it was closed," he said automatically, even thought no one was around. He heard a small snicker and the window slid open.

"Sure you did," said Danielle Phantom as she flew through the opening. Danny grinned. Danielle always made him cheerful.

"So, who's guy we're going to do some invisible infiltration on?" Dani asked. Danny handed a picture to her wordlessly.

"Oh yeah. I saw him at the skate park while I was practicing," she said casually.

"You skate?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's really fun," Danielle replied, ignoring the hint of doubt in Danny's voice. She and Danny then flew through the opening into the cool night air.

* * *

Behind the hotel-

Jake yawned. He was tired.

"So, what're we doing, Gramps?" he asked. Haley was with him, but she was excited. She actually liked the smaller city.

* * *

Behind the scenes-

The author shuddered. She hated the big city. However, she had to tell it from Jake's side. This was _so_ unfair, but Jake was more fun to write for than Haley. And if the results of the poll had anything to go by, she wouldn't have to write from Jake's view for much longer.

"There is NO WAY you will find out the results of the poll until after I close it!" DragonPrincess19 shouted at her readers.

"Awwww…."said Arbora, futureauthor13, Zodiac Sefirosu, and a bunch of other people.

* * *

Back at the hotel-

"Are you ready, young dragon?" Lou Shi asked. Jake nodded.

"We are going to go on patrol around this city. If we are lucky, we will be able to find out what is happening," his Gramps told him.

Unbeknownst to the three dragons and the animal guardian, two invisible halfas were floating above them.

"Dragon up!" Danny gasped. A powder pink dragon **(A/N I realize that seems weird. However, I always think of puffs of powder when she dragons up, versus mists around Jake)** was now in the place of Haley. There was also a red dragon (he didn't look too bad) and a blue dragon. He was worried about the blue dragon most. He looked dangerous.

"A GHOST!" Danny heard the pink dragon shriek. Danielle had become visible with the shock of seeing the three people turn into dragons. Immediately Danny became visible and began shooting ectoplasmic rays at the pink dragon. One hit the reptile on her leg, and she collapsed. The red dragon glared at Danny.

"Gramps, Fu Dog, you take care of Haley. I'll go after this kid myself." The blue dragon started forward.

"Jake, no!" But he was too late.

Jake chased after the ghost kid.

"So, you're the magical being I've been hearing about," Jake said and whipped his tail around the ghost kid's head. The kid dodged and frowned.

"Magical being? What are you talking about? I'm just a kid who drowned in the bathtub." Jake snorted.

"Drowned in the bathtub? Seriously, that's insane, dude." A flame nearly roasted the kid. Jake was getting the upper hand. He quickly whipped his tail around. It hit him on the chest, and the kid passed out. As he was falling, Jake saw something. He gasped. Two white rings were surrounding the ghost kid, and he turned into Danny Fenton, still in his PJs. Jake quickly flew down and caught Danny. He set the ghost/human kid on the ground and flipped open his cell phone as he dragoned down.

"G? Oh, Fu. We got a problem," he said into his phone, looking at the still body next to him.

**

* * *

Ta da!  
Feel free to ask any questions.  
Oh, and Danielle hasn't died. She flew away when Jake chased them, and she'll reappear in the next chapter, no need to worry.  
Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmmmm…. Nothing to say, really, except…  
I DO NOT OWN AD:JL OR DP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?

* * *

**

Dragon Meets Ghost Chapter Five

At Fentonworks-

Jake and Tucker (whom Jake had called on Danny's cell) walked through the front door. Danny was still passed out, and Jazz rushed down the stairs quietly.

"Jake? Tucker?" she asked.

"Eh heh heh…" Jake said, turning red. Tucker just shrugged. The two boys walked back up the stairs, where Danielle was waiting for them, in human form, of course. She jumped up off the bed and let Tucker and Jake set him down on his bed. Jake got out his cell phone-

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 stopped and cocked her head. She was using cell phones a lot in this fanfic. Well, she didn't have a cell phone… Suddenly music played from her pocket.

"Eh heh heh…" she said and got back to work on her story.

* * *

Back in Danny's room-

Jake got out his cell phone and quickly speed-dialed.

"Fu? Yeah, Danny's back at his house, don't worry. I'll fly back to the hotel right away." Tucker looked at him.

"Fly?" Jake stared.

"It's slang. Like, 'I gotta fly'?" Tucker nodded.

"Oh." Then Danielle leapt on Jake, sending him crashing to the floor. Quickly Jake punched the Omnitrix-

* * *

"Ooops!" the author said. She had just finished watching a Ben Ten marathon, so she was a bit confused. Then a smile lit up her face.

"Maybe I should write a Ben Ten/AD:JL crossover!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" said her millions of fans. (Okay, maybe there aren't that many) She pulled a face at them.

"Fine! I'll just do The Two Kinds of Halfas next, or something!" she shouted, then got back to work.

* * *

Back in Danny's room, again-

Danielle leapt on Jake.

"Dragon up!"

"Whoa!" Tucker was pushed back against the wall. He struggled to speak with his face squished.

"Please do your Kung fu fighting outside," he said, accidentally slurring his words.

"Sorry," Jake said and followed Dani out the window. They were having a really good fight when a voice shouted "STOP!" The two magical beings stopped in midair. They looked in Danny's room. Tucker was trying to push Danny back on the bed, but he was resisting. He turned to them.

"Danielle," he said in a thunderous voice. Danielle seemed to shrink. "You are NOT going to fight Jake."

"Okay," she whispered.

"And Jake," he said, turning to the dragon. "You will not fight my clone." Jake nodded, then flipped open his cell. He winced at the time.

"I really got to go. See ya!" he shouted and flew quickly into the night.

Unbeknown to the two halfas or the human or the dragon, a certain crazed up fruit loop was floating above, invisible, watching them.

* * *

**We finally figure out what this is all about! A certain crazed up fruit loop... hmmm... wonder who that could be...**  
**Please vote on my profile! Dreambending or The Two Kinds of Halfas? Your choice! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Luiz4200. I put your suggestion in.  
So, before I was actually serious about starting a Ben 10/AD:JL crossover. I just saw the series a few days ago and liked it. What do you think about me starting a Ben 10/AD:JL fanfic? I've got a great idea for it. If no one says what they think, I'll post it anyway.  
My sister's evil hyper ferret from the planet of Evil Ferrets (brilliant name, right?) has a message.  
"DragonPrincess19 does not own DP or AD:JL. Now I shall destroy you all! MWAHAHAHAHA!" *DragonPrincess19 traps the hissing ferret underneath a box*  
Oops. Please R&R!  
**

Dragon Meets Ghost Chapter Six

At the hotel-

Jake sat on his bed. Danny had decided to come with him, and now they both cringed as Lou Shi's furious onslaught on Cantonese hit them with the force of an atomic bomb. When he had finally calmed down enough to speak English, he continued to yell at them.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE? YOU HAVE REVEALED YOUR DRAGON SECRET," he yelled pointing at Jake, "AND YOU HAVE BEEN RISKING THE EXISTANCE OF MAGICAL CREATURES!" he yelled, pointing at Danny. Then he switched back to Cantonese for a little while.

"YOU HAVE INJURED MY DRAGON STUDENT AND GRANDDAUGHTER!" Lou Shi finally yelled at Danny. Then he stormed out of Jake's hotel room, still muttering in Cantonese.

"Wow," said Danny. "Is it always that bad?" he asked Jake, who shrugged.

"I've seen him in worse moods, actually." Danny tried to imagine Lou Shi in a worse mood and failed.

"So, were you, like, born half dead or something?" Jake finally asked Danny, who shook his head.

"No, it was a lab accident," he said.

"I think that's pretty cool." Jake commented. Danny stared at him, mystified.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was born a dragon. So, how did you get half dead?" Jake asked.

"Well, it was like this…" Danny began. The author doesn't really want to write what he said, so she'll just put the theme song, because that's the summary.

**He's a phantom**

**Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom**

**Yo, Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very**

**Strange machine**

**It was designed to view a world unseen**

**(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom )**

**When it didn't quite work his**

**Folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it**

**There was a great big flash**

**Every thing just changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged**

**(Phantom phantom)**

**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair**

**And glowin' green eyes**

**He could walk through walls**

**Disappear and fly**

**He was much more unique then the other guys**

**And it was then Danny knew what he had to do**

**He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through**

**He's here to fight for me and you**

**He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all**

**cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em all cuz he's-**

**Danny Phantom**

"Cool," Jake repeated after Danny had told him his story. "Really cool." Danny grinned.

* * *

The next day-

"So, Jake wasn't evil after all, was he?" Sam asked Danny.

"No. He's gonna come on patrol with me tonight," Danny replied, a huge grin on his face. Maybe he would have been less happy if he knew a crazed up fruit had planned to go back with Jake to New York.

* * *

So, Jake and his family left soon after that. They had finished their vacation, pretty happy that they were free of ghost things for a while. Even Jonathan agreed that Jack's ghost obsession was starting to get to him.

"All's well that ends well," Jonathan said as they zoomed down the highway. However, they had an unplanned hitchhiker...

* * *

**Da Da DA! So, this story is over. The winner of the poll is... (drum roll)  
The Two Kinds of Halfas! *confetti falls down along with ballons*  
Emma won by a landslide!**


End file.
